Home Is Where The Danger Is
by Professional Procrastinator
Summary: I am not Quinn Potter. I once was, but I gave that life, the life of safety, up. Instead I left my family, only keeping contact with my younger brother. Now I have to go back to stop the threat looming over them. My old world. My name is Sawyer, but I once was Quinn Potter. And it's time for me to return from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is **_**another **_**story, but this one is different- It's a Supernatural and Harry Potter- but next gen for HP. Yeah, it features an OC. Ummm... Is it canon that Hermione becomes a stay at home mom or whatever? Or does she, like, become a Ministry worker? OH WELL! Hermione and Ginny are both teachers, and Harry and Ron are basically canon- aurors. HERE'S THE BIG THINGIE- Gabriel is alive! Well, it's not a really big thingie, as he never died, because he's the freaking trickster. You can't out trick a trickster.**

** Don't judge me. I have a crush on him. **

** So, Quinn is doing the disclaimer.**

** Q: Banana doesn't own anything or anyone except for me. She uses **_**extreme **_**creative license with the characters that do exist, and this will probably eventually become a bloody gay romance. Also, forgive her if she does things wrong, as in, she screws something canon up. Also, no actual hunting will be shown in this story, it will just be understood that I spent- what, how many years?- oh well, however many years with Moose and Squirrel. **

"I'm gonna leave soon. Maybe go to America. I hear their much more modern than us." These were the words that changed my life. These were the words I said to my little brother Al as we sat out in the garden. It was Christmas dinner, and we were having it at Hermione's house. It was weird, I never called them 'Aunt' or anything. Always their names.

Anyway, my (Ravenclaw) brother Al, who is two years younger than me at eleven (Do the math. I'm thirteen.) didn't understand why I wanted to leave so bad. He didn't understand that I didn't like all the fame and such that I got for simply being the daughter of the boy-who-lived-twice. I didn't like all the girls trying to get close to me to meet my dad, or the ones who just wanted to up their popularity. Al didn't like it either, but he loves our family way too much. I love them, but they don't understand that I am a teenager. A teenager who cusses way too much, spends most of her time on the internet through a friends borrowed laptop, and dresses like I'm going to kill something.

Yeah, speaking of clothes, my parents want me to wear frilly dresses and skirts. It's to the point of mom wanting to throw out every pair of jeans and every single t-shirt that I own. She actually thinks she has... but I hid some under my bed. I wear the frilly crap around my parents, but on weekends at school I ignore my mom and wear jeans.

So, back to our conversation.

"How are you gonna get over there? You still have the trace on your wand, and you'll never get plane tickets!" Al exclaimed, wondering how I would do this without getting caught.

"See, that's were Kale comes in. He gets me the paperwork saying I'm visiting my dad over there, he gets me the passport, and he pays my way. And I have a little secret for the trace- look at my ring." As Al peered at my ring, I thought about Kale.

A friend of mine- actually the one who got me on Tumblr- he deals in stuff like that. Fake papers and passports especially. He was something called a hunter, and tried to kill me when we first met, before I convinced him I _wasn't evil. _Then I helped him catch the vampire he was hunting and we became besties.

"That's a focus ring! How did you get it?" He said. The ring itself was silver with a green stone in the middle.

You see, what a focus ring does is act like a wand, only easier and more discreet. As they are widely popular in Japan but virtually unheard of here, they do not have the trace, the tacker for underage wizards and witches.

"Kale." I said by way of explanation, and he simply nodded. Al was the one I confided in, even though James was the one closest to my age. In all honesty, James lived up to his namesake- arrogant and bratty. Even though mum and dad tried not to spoil us, we got more than children in a normal household, simply because that was what was expected. For some reason, he thought this put him above everyone else, and he actually took some of the old pureblood ways, such as he was better than others because he was rich. I wouldn't be surprised if Draco's son Scorpius had taught this too him, even if by accident.

Anyway, Al is the one closer to me intellectually. He didn't care much for playing quidditch, which made him useless in James's eyes, and he preferred to read a book rather than run around. This meant that while his friends were outside having snowball fights, he was either in his common room or the library.

"But, I'm going to try hunting, and you are going to be my research monkey, okay?" He nodded, knowing what I meant. I could always call some of Kale's friends, such as Bobby Singer, but it would make it easier to have a private one.

Silently I began to crawl back inside. The reason I had to crawl was because I had a room that had a window that let out onto the roof. Since I oiled the window, the roof became my escape from the crowded living rooms and overly loud family. They would never think to look here, as I was the 'perfect child' who would 'never do anything wrong.' Don't ask me why they think that- it's obviously Lily, the annoying nine year old sister who tells on you whenever you get an extra cookie from the cookie jar.

Anyway... yeah. Hunting.

"Soon, as in, day after tomorrow. For the love of whoever you find holy, don't tell anyone where I am unless I don't call you for over a week. Then assume I'm dead and tell everyone I'm in a nameless grave in America. Or some ashes on the wind. Or a- I'll stop now. Maybe I'll have someone call you if I die." I said with a small smile. I stopped and hugged Al when I noticed his face steadily growing paler and paler.

"I'll call you every week, okay? Probably more, cause' your the monkey!" He laughed at this, and I decided that I would call him monkey from now on.

"Let's go inside." He said, and I nodded. I was getting cold, even though I don't get cold easily. I was wearing jeans and a hoodie, but I could see my breath. Cold.

! #$#$%^#%$& $%!% HELLO I AM LINE FROM RUSSIA!#%$#6

I looked around the room, committing everyone's joyful faces to memory. I was leaving tomorrow, and it would be a while before I saw them again, if ever.

"Present time!" Hermione told us, yelling over the chatter. I smiled at Lily's excited squeals, and at Rose's laughter as James tripped over his own feet.

As presents were distributed, there was a running count of how many presents each person got. The final totals were-

Lily- 15

Al- 13

Rose-13

James-10

Me- 9

I didn't really care how many I got, as my rule for presents was simple- the older you got, the less you get, but the more expensive it is. Going by that logic, mine would be the most expensive of the lot, and most likely the best quality.

Opening everything on three, I saw my predictions were right. Lily had gotten several dresses, a toy broom, and a teddy among other things. Rose had mostly books and dresses, and Al had books, a potions set, and a computer from me. Everyone seemed a bit surprised at this, but excepted it. He was the only one who knew exactly why I gave him that.

Back on topic, James had a new broom, a phone, and some other things. Mine were the best in my opinion- a new TARDIS blanket, a charm bracelet, a broom, a computer, an Iphone, and a box with a false bottom on it from Al.

I went around taking pictures with the magically enhanced phone, which was created by a muggleborn who realized how behind the wizarding world really was. Of course, it was made in America, because those people couldn't _**live **_without their devices and electricity.

It was as I was walking that I noticed the front page of the paper today- _ATTACK ON WIZARDING FAMILIES_

_Recent attacks on Wizarding families have been suspected to be done by a group modeling themselves on Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. More details on page 3._

It was probably nothing. I shoved the thoughts of it from my mind, as it was time for dinner, and sat down for a lovely Christmas meal.

! #%&#%&#%^TIME SKIP!#$%#$%

I threw my duffle bag out the opened window into the bushes. It contained most of my tee shirts and jeans, as well as some books about supernatural creatures and a knife that was in the bottom of the box from Al. Speaking of Al, he was sitting on my bed, staring at me with a sad expression.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye then." He said, sounding on the edge of tears.

I crossed to my bed, hugging him. "Every week, probably more, Monkey. I love you."

"Love you too. See ya soon." I smiled at him, and walked back to my window. I would miss Al, but the Hunting life was calling to me.

! #$! #$#^%$^**(%$%#$(^*&^%$# $^$&%*(^)&_)(^*&^%$Q#

I walked around the airport, looking for two guys with my name on it. Apparently Kale called in some favors, talked to Bobby, and _bam, _I'm getting hunter training with the Winchesters. Sam and.. Dean? I think that was it.

The plane ride over was uneventful. No one tried to stop me, and I got food from a kind flight attendant. I only had my duffel, so it went on with little fuss. I wasn't exactly sure why the knife didn't get caught, but maybe it had enchantments on it or something.

I saw a freakishly tall guy with long hair holding a sign with my name on it- _Quinnlyn Potter. _I hate my name, by the way. But again, my parents wanted me to be called that at school, and god forbid the other kids call me Quinn or Lynn, so I had to deal with it.

"You Quinnlyn?" The shorter of the two, with green eyes and short hair, asked n a gruff voice.

"It's Quinn, but yeah. You the Winchesters?"

"Yes. Welcome aboard the crazy train going nowhere fast." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Dean, and this is Sam."

"Nice to meet ya'." I nodded to Sam, and we walked off to a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Nice car." I smiled at Dean, and he looked at Sam, as if to say, _I like this one._ That was the start of a long and hard adventure. I Wouldn't miss it for the world.

!#$%^&*(&^*(&^%$# #$%^&*()*&^%$##%^&*^%*$&#%^ $# $

**And that's a wrap! The next chapter will be flashes of her time with the Winchester, as opposed to having every episode rewritten with her in them. After that, the real stuff happens! The random symbols are line breaks, products of my holding shift down and raking my hands across the keys. **

** I must say, this is the longest chapter I've ever written- three pages in openoffice. The next chapter will be shorter, and the rest will be about the same length. **

** Cya soon! *_*_*_* Nixxie.**


	2. Chapter 2

** This is hard to describe. It's basically a voice over done by Quinn, telling her experiences in shortened form. Therefore, this chapter will be fairly short. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Quinn/Sawyer.**

_**The first few years were the best. I was just helping the boys find their dad, and they taught me how to be a hunter.**_

_** I was originally just an apprentice, but I became the sister they never had. When Dean went to Hell, I was inconsolable.**_

_** That is, until the archangel Gabriel appeared on the porch. Of course, he didn't tell me that he was Gabriel, called himself Loki. I did some research, and came to the conclusion of this. Apparently he was my guardian angel. We were friends, but it slowly developed into something more. **_

_** When his younger brother Castiel pulled Dean from Hell, life got back to almost normal. We went around hunting things, with angelic interference now and then. **_

_** Gabriel came around after a while, and stayed with us for days at a time. He usually took me to some lush hotel or one of his many houses for the night.**_

_** After Lucifer killed him, I was heartbroken. Until, of course, he came to me and told me he was just hiding out for a while.**_

_** Then Sam said yes to Lucifer and jumped into Hell, taking Micheal and Adam with him. I liked Adam. Adam was cool. But anyway, Sam lost his soul, then he got it back.**_

_** Now, not much happens after this, except for the following, in no particular order.**_

_**Cas turns human. Then stole some Grace.**_

_**An evil angel named Metatron is trying to play God.**_

_** And that's basically how my life has gone. Of course, lot's of other things happened. People died and people lived. Oh yeah! Kevin, a prophet of the lord, started hanging out with us. He took the place of Bobby, who died. Kevin once blackmailed a officer into letting us do stuff.**_

_** Now me, I dyed my hair red, but it was so dark it looked almost purplish. I got more tee shirts, jeans, and leather jackets. My everyday outfit went from frilly dresses and skirts to band tee's and jeans or plaid and jeans, and a leather jacket with combat boots. My family probably wouldn't recognize me anymore. I mean, I even changed my name from Quinn/Quinnlyn to Sawyer!**_

**THAT'S A WRAP GUYS!**

**Yes, this takes place before Kevin dies. He probably won't die, as this _is _an AU-ish thing. Plus, he's KEVIN. I just love him, okay! And I felt like Quinn would just say, If I'm completely changing everything and turning over a new leaf, I'm changing my name. I have a feeling that she just typed in 'Badass girl names' on google and picked one. Let me know if you want me to do a series of one shots about her hunting with the boys- and then tell if you want actual episodes, or if you want me to write my own 'episodes.' or a mix of those two.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Me no own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Me do own Sawyer. **

We had just gotten back from a hunt- an easy one normally, but some angels under Metatron's command had made life difficult for us- and were staying one more night in the crappy motel we had picked. I was face-down on the couch waiting on Dean to get out of the shower. Sam was out getting whatever fast food he could find- rabbit food for him, and burgers for me and Dean. I usually joined Sam in his healthy food diet, but I figured I could work it off.

I was still laying there when the soft rustle of wings interrupted my train of thought. "Hey Cas. Deans in the shower, you can join him if you want."

"While I'm sure my little brother would love that, it's not him." A familiar voice told me. I'll give you a hint- He's short and love candy. If you guessed Gabriel, you were correct. I felt my body from the waist up being lifted and then set down again, this time one his lap. His hands began to work at the knots on my back, easing the tension.

"Uggghhhhhhh" I moaned, my voice muffled by the cushions.

"Yeah, I'm know." He said "You have to go back to Hogwarts." Wow. Way to be gentle with a bombshell.

"Whyyyy..." It didn't really hit me at the time- but in my defense, I was dead tired.

"Tomorrow."

! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&

After passing out on the couch, I woke up with a kink in my neck and a bad feeling. Gabriel was sitting on the arm at my feet.

"What time is it?"

"9:00. Your brothers decided to sleep in today. Now, **you **are going to take a shower, eat breakfast, and then go to Hogwarts." My eyes widened. I vaguely remembered him telling me that last night, but I really didn't comprehend it.

"Wait, can I have an explanation? Why?" I ask him, wondering if I can get out of it. Probably not.

"A group of Death-Eater imitators have started attacking the Wizarding World. There was a prophecy that they believe is about you, and they have the whole of the wizarding world looking for you."

"And, my darling boyfriend who I will love forever and ever if you tell me, what does the prophecy say?"

"You already love me forever. But, it says.."

_The Storm is coming_

_The one to stop the War_

_Fighting the Demon inside the ranks_

_With an angel on her shoulder,_

_She will Come home to the chosen one_

_and defeat the evil plaguing the world._

"So... what makes them so sure it's me?" Like really, they haven't seen me since I was thirteen, three years ago.

"The come home to the chosen one part. Plus, it really does sound like you. I mean, fighting demons with an angel on her shoulder, and the 'Storm?"

Stormy was a nickname the boys gave me, after seeing how ruthless I was when you pissed me off., like a storm. "Yeah, I guess. How much you wanna bet that they try and take me away from Sam and Dean?"

"That's a given, Saw." Gabriel made a good point

"I guess we'll just have to avoid that, then."

After a shower, packing, and telling the boys we were going back to the place I swore I would never go back to, we were ready. I remembered telling Sam and Dean about me being a witch. Dean tried to kill me, but Sam held him back until I could explain that I didn't make any crazy-ass deals. They didn't trust me after that for a while, but I saved their pretty faces and even finer bottoms. That made them trust me pretty fast.

Gabriel grabbed onto me, and Cas, who had appeared sometime during the shower part, grabbed on to the idjits. "To Hogwarts we go! You're family is all there- it is the day of your disappearance, after all."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "Allons-y!" I yelled, borrowing an old friends catchphrase. We had tried to kill him once, then we were looking for the same thing- it was a werewolf. He thought it was someone descended from the Royal Crown. I dunno, but he changed after a while. Literally, we heard he took on a whole new face. But he isn't really important to this story. **(Yes, SuperWhoLock is in this story. It's not major, just passing remarks.)**

I heard the faint rustle of wings, and soon we were in the entrance hall, where the the first years wait to be sorted. I checked myself over, conjuring a mirror with the focus ring. Freshly dyed dark orange hair in place, trenchcoat- I stole it from a friend of the Doctor's- his name was Jack. Flirted with anything- nice and neat, and, band tee and jeans nice and not bloodstained. Couldn't really do anything about the scuffed up combat boots, but I liked the scuffs. They gave them character.

Gabriel knew exactly what I wanted to do, and raised his hand to snap. I lifted my foot and got ready to kick the door, and the reest of our little party smiled. They knew that when I meant business, I kicked the doors _down._ These doors, however, were very heavy, and I could barely push them, let alone kick them in.

Three. Two. One. On one, I kicked, and Gabe snapped. The doors blew open, and I walked in, just oozing confidence. It was obvious that I meant business.

"Who are you? This is a school! You have no right-" Headmistress McGonagall beganyelling,wand raised. In fact, every single adults wand was raised, as well as a few Seventh Years.

"Lynn!" I heard a very familiar voice call out. "And Sam and Dean." My little brother Al, who wasn't actually that little anymore, came running at me with his arms opened wide. I bent down a bit to hug him, and I heard my father for the first time since I ran away.

"Al? Who is this?" I saved Al from answering, stepping away from the hug. He went behind me to greet Sam and Dean, who he had only met over Skype calls. He was part of the honorary family to, so he got a pateneted Dean Winchester hug. The kind of hug where he grips you as close as possible, because you never know if it will be your last hug from him.

"Why, father, don't you remember your own daughter?" I smirked, letting my Slytherin side show through.

"Quinnlynn?" He dropped his wand in shock. I heard Dean snort from behind me.

I almost forgot that was you're name, Stormo." I shot my best death glare at him.

"It's not anymore."

"What do yo mean it's not? That is the name we gave you when you were born." My mother said, looking honestly confused.

"Haven't you ever heard of a name change-"

"Not a legal one though-" Gabe inturrupted.

"I changed it in front of your dad, I think I'm good. Anyway, name change. Quinnlynn sounds a bit too girly for me. It's Sawyer now."

"Well, we gave you the name Quinnlynn, so that is the name this whole school will call you by." I heard the idiots behind me muffle snorts. They knew how I was with having my life decided for me, so they knew I was about to go off on the mom.

"I renounced my name in front of God himself. I'm pretty sure that's as high of an authority you can get, so my name is Sawyer. Only one who gets to call me Lynn is Al, and that's because I never made him stop after I left." With these words, I smiled at Al, who smiled back.

"God himself? What do you mean?" I just smiled. Only Cas and Gabe know that I talk with God.. like, a lot. I liked Chuck, and God actually acted like him. I also knew that I could blackmail him by telling the douches in Heaven where he was.

Anyway, Back on to the topic of the douches down here.

"So, You're about to have another war. Any information about this group? What do they call themselves? Do you have a spy? Any accidentally leaked plans?" I spouted off questions rapid fire.

" They call themselves the Hell-Raisers. That's all we know. They have been attacking muggleborn and halfblood homes for the past two and a half years , although they had started around the time you.."

"Ran away from an overly controlling home? Yeah, I remember seeing an article about it." And I did.

"Perhaps we should take this to my office, instead of in the middle of the dining hall."

I nodded, and we walked out of the hall, to sit down and talk about this like civilized people. Well, that's if Dean -or I, for that matter- don't kill anyone.


End file.
